


i can be the source you crave

by devereauxed



Series: 25 Kisses [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pre-Canon, Smut, good morning kiss, really a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Rose gets the chance to wake up next to Luisa, and she makes the most of it.Reallymakes the most of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo here's good morning kiss. 
> 
> I promised smut and I think I more than delivered. I think this walks the line between mature and explicit so I rated it explicit to be safe. (M says it's flat-out porn, but she's an 1840s Protestant woman when it comes to smut so I don't trust her.) 
> 
> Let me know if you like it! Please!

Rose woke slowly. The sun had just begun its slow crawl through the window, and the room was a soft blue, somewhere in that vague haze between night and day. As she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings she realized that something about the space felt softer and more peaceful than it normally did. There was something else too - something that lingered in the back of her mind, a feeling deep within her that she couldn’t identify. It took a few seconds for her to clear her head, but then she remembered – Emilio was away. Not only that, but – 

She looked to her right and saw Luisa still sleeping peacefully beside her. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, her heart skipped slightly at the sight. This wasn’t something they got to do. Her mind flashed back to the night before. They’d had dinner, talked late into the night, made love until exhaustion overtook them, and had fallen asleep tangled up in each other. Rose crinkled her nose as the phrase ‘made love’ passed through her mind. Normally that phrase bothered her, but she couldn’t think of a better way to describe what had happened between them last night. They hadn’t just had sex, something had shifted. If she were honest with herself something that had always been there had finally had room to grow. That unidentifiable feeling in her chest grew, a deep warmth spreading through her slowly. 

Neither of them had brought up the idea of Luisa staying the night, it had happened naturally. Come to think of it they hadn’t discussed Luisa even coming over, she had just shown up in the early evening with take-out, and Rose realized that if Luisa hadn’t made an appearance she would have been both surprised and upset.

Turning onto her side carefully so as not to wake the woman next to her, Rose took the opportunity to drink in the rare sight of Luisa calm and quiet. Normally she was all energy and wild gestures and rambling rapid-fire sentences, but now her head rested lightly across her arm on the pillow, her breath even, the only movement a twitch or two behind her eyelids every now and then. Rose wondered if Luisa slept this peacefully when she wasn’t around, and couldn’t honestly decide what she wanted the answer to be.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t who she was; she didn’t have weaknesses. She had a plan, she’d worked so hard to get all the pieces into place, and then Luisa walked through the door with Chinese food and any thought of the plan went right out the window. Rose sighed. Luisa was truly her biggest weakness, and at some point she was going to have to reconcile that, but she pushed the thought out of her mind. That time wasn’t upon them yet, and right now all she wanted to do was enjoy having Luisa asleep in her bed, unconcerned with being caught.

She moved toward the sleeping brunette, sliding her hand across the soft skin of her hip and wrapped her arm lightly around her, wanting to be near her but not wanting to wake her just yet. Luisa instinctively curled into her, tucked her head under Rose’s chin, and slept on. Rose sighed again and closed her eyes. Just before she drifted back to sleep she was finally able to identify that lingering feeling she’d had since she had first woken up.  

Safe. She felt safe.

And she could almost pretend that this was the life they got to live.

* * *

Hours later Rose woke to Luisa pressing feather light kisses to her forehead and cheeks. 

“Good morning,” Luisa said softly when Rose opened her eyes. Her face was adorably creased from sleep, but her eyes were bright.

“Good morning,” Rose responded, her voice still rough. She reached up and tucked Luisa’s hair behind her ear.

“This is….” Luisa started and then trailed off.

“I know,” Rose whispered back, softly caressing the brunette’s face with her thumb. Sadness flickered through Luisa’s eyes, and Rose’s stomach dropped. She desperately wanted to throw every carefully made plan out the window just to keep that look off of Luisa’s face, but she knew that even if she did she’d have to reveal her true identity and she wasn’t sure overcoming that was even possible. She loved Luisa, she knew that she did, but she still couldn’t bring herself to give up everything she’d worked for. She hated herself - for being weak enough to fall in love in the first place and for that look in Luisa’s eyes in equal measure.

So she did the only thing she could think of – she pulled Luisa in for a kiss. It was soft but deep, and Rose held onto Luisa tightly, silently begging her to stay with her in this moment, to let them have this morning, to join her in her self-indulgent daydream.

She felt Luisa relax into her, and opened her mouth as she felt the brunette’s tongue slide lightly along her lips. Luisa moved forward to push Rose onto her back, but the redhead resisted.

“What?” Luisa asked, pulling back breathlessly.

“I…I just. I want-” Rose hesitated, and Luisa’s brow creased slightly in concern. Rose reached up with her hand and smoothed the crease away. “Let me show you,” she finished, quietly.

“Show me what?” Luisa asked.

Rose didn’t answer, she just surged forward and captured Luisa’s lips again. She cupped Luisa’s face in her hands and pushed her onto her back, throwing one leg between Luisa’s and covering her body with her own. Feeling Luisa’s still naked skin slide against her own she moaned slightly into her mouth.

The brunette slid her hands across Rose’s back, her passivity contrasting with her normally assertive behavior during sex. Rose hoped that meant Luisa could sense that Rose needed this, that she was trying to give her something that she couldn’t bring herself to say.

Rose pulled back slightly, looking down at Luisa. Luisa looked back at her unblinkingly, her brown eyes soft. Her heart broke slightly at the endless trust that she saw in the brunette’s eyes, knowing that she didn’t deserve it and it would only cause the Luisa pain. She placed a small kiss on Luisa’s forehead, causing her to smile and crinkle her nose. She trailed light kisses across the brunette’s cheek to her neck, and Luisa turned her head slightly to give her more access. She kept up her slow pace with light, teasing kisses, moving up her neck to her ear, kissing her earlobe before scraping her teeth across it teasingly. 

Luisa continued running her hands softly across Rose’s back, seemingly happy just to touch her. Normally their interactions were frenzied, the fear of being caught looming over them, though seemingly not enough to keep them from each other in the first place. It seemed they were both enjoying the freedom of taking their time. Rose paused, savoring the feeling of their bodies soft and warm against each other. She took a deep breath, the smell of Luisa’s mango shampoo giving her butterflies. _What are you, fifteen? Get it together_ , Rose thought to herself, but she couldn’t help it. She was in too deep.

Rose slid one hand into Luisa’s hair as she lightly ran her tongue up her neck. Luisa shifted beneath her, arching her back slightly, and Rose placed a series of open-mouthed kisses back down before sucking lightly where her neck met her shoulder. Luisa moaned softly.

Rose was overcome with the urge to have as much of Luisa as she could for as long as she could. Her fingers slid down the brunette’s sides and grasped her hips tightly, and Luisa gaped and bucked up into her.

“I just…” Rose whispered into her ear hotly, unable to find a way to finish that sentence that would capture how she felt, so she bit down on Luisa’s shoulder and thrust her hips into hers. The brunette moaned low in her throat and dug her nails into Rose’s back.

“Rose, please,” she whispered. Rose moved up and kissed Luisa deeply, their tongues sliding slowly against each other. She nipped at Luisa’s lips and moved her hands back up her body to slide them across Luisa’s breasts, flicking lightly against her nipples. Luisa broke the kiss and arched her back, spreading her legs wider so Rose could slide between them, her stomach pressed against her center. The redhead licked a slow line down her neck and across her chest before taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking lightly. Luisa whispered something that sounded vaguely like ‘yes’ before moaning loudly as Rose flicked her tongue across the nipple quickly.

Rose took her time lavishing attention on Luisa’s chest, alternating between licking, sucking, and nipping at the sensitive skin. It didn’t take long for Luisa to start writhing on the bed, thrusting her hips into Rose’s stomach looking for any kind of contact. Rose could feel the other woman’s wetness against her skin and wanted nothing more than to slide down and taste her, but she held back. She wanted to take her time. For the first time she had the opportunity to do whatever she wanted for however long she wanted to do it, and the normally aggressive Luisa was letting her. She nipped at the breast she was currently devoting her attention to before sucking a deep purple mark beside the nipple, delighting in the fact that she could leave a mark and claim some part of the woman beneath her – however temporary it might be.

By this time Luisa was panting, her hands grasping Rose’s shoulders tightly. She placed light kisses across Luisa’s chest to the other breast, catching Luisa’s eye as she licked slowly around her nipple, making sure Luisa could see just what her tongue was doing. Luisa moaned loudly, unable to look away, and tightened her legs around Rose. 

She put her finger to her mouth and sucked, wetting it before using it to flick the unattended nipple as she sucked the other deeply into her mouth. Luisa pulled her legs higher up Rose’s waist, spreading them wider as she began to wantonly thrust her hips.

“Please, please Rose, I need...” she panted, her eyes glazed over.

Rose grinned. “Hold on, Lu, just a little longer,” she teased.

Luisa shook her head mindlessly, “I can’t, I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Rose said, blowing lightly on the nipple in front of her.

She moved down Luisa’s stomach, placing slow, wet kisses. She nipped at Luisa’s hip bones and ran her hands down the soft skin of her legs, grasping them gently and spreading them wider. She moved to run her tongue lightly across Luisa’s thigh, before sucking another mark onto the soft skin there. She looked up at Luisa, who had pushed herself shakily onto her elbows to watch the woman between her legs. Their eyes met and Rose tried to put as much of what she felt but couldn’t say into her gaze, hoping Luisa could see it. She kept her eyes locked to Luisa’s as she lowered her head and licked a slow path from Luisa’s opening to her clit. Luisa bucked her hips and moaned, struggling to keep her eyes on Rose’s.

Rose pulled back slightly, watching Luisa’s chest heave. 

“I can have you all fucking day, can’t I?” she said and Luisa whimpered.    

She moved forward to taste the brunette again, spreading her with both hands, slowly running her tongue across the folds, savoring the moment and the taste of her. Luisa’s arms gave out and she collapsed back to the bed, gasping for air. Rose took her time, tasting every bit of her, writing her name across Luisa’s clit with her tongue before sliding it inside to taste more of her. Luisa’s hands were wrapped tightly in the sheets, her legs spread as wide as possible, her breathing harsh and short. She moaned again and again, a steady stream of ‘yes’ ‘Rose’ and ‘please’.   

Rose fucked her gently with her tongue, and felt her get wetter and wetter with every passing second. She moaned at the feeling and pulled away, trying to get herself under control so she could continue her slow torture. 

“Lu, you are so wet, you’re just dripping into my mouth,” she groaned. Luisa moaned obscenely in response, her hips rolling continuously. Seeing Luisa so wantonly begging Rose snapped, rocking forward to suck the brunette’s clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue across it rapidly. Luisa’s whole body seized up as she grabbed the pillow under her head with one hand and Rose’s hair tightly in the other. She yelled Rose’s name, thrusting her hips into the redhead’s face wildly.

Rose showed no mercy after her lengthy teasing, sucking hard while moving her tongue as quickly as she could over Luisa’s clit. The brunette’s body bowed upward, every muscle tightening, and with a shout she released and collapsed back to the bed, gasping for air. 

Rose rested her head on Luisa’s thigh. As she watched the brunette’s chest heave as she tried to catch her breath and recover from her first orgasm, Rose realized she hadn’t had her fill of her. She moved upward quickly, pulling Luisa’s leg up at the knee to wrap it around her hip with one hand and entering her quickly with two fingers of the other, knowing very well how ready she was for her. Luisa grabbed onto Rose’s shoulders and dug her nails in roughly, moaning Rose’s name forcefully. Luisa kept her leg wrapped high on the redhead’s waist as Rose dropped her arm next to Luisa’s shoulder to balance herself.

Rose wasted no time and began fucking Luisa deeply, picking up speed with each movement. She thrust her own hips against the hand buried inside Luisa for extra force with each push. Luisa moved her hands to Rose’s hair, pulling it roughly as she yanked the redhead’s mouth to hers, kissing her roughly, their teeth and tongues clashing messily.

Rose slid another finger in to join the other two, and before long Luisa was incoherent, moaning brazenly into Rose’s mouth.

“Come for me,” Rose commanded and Luisa immediately threw her head back into the pillow, screaming her release. Rose fucked her through her orgasm until the brunette went completely limp, her leg dropping from her hip and her arms falling to the bed. Rose gave her a moment to recover before gently pulling her hand out, Luisa whimpering at the sensation. She sucked her fingers clean before placing her hands on Luisa’s cheeks and kissing her closed eyelids softly.

Luisa’s eyes fluttered open, unfocused and drowsy.

“Good morning, again,” Rose whispered.

Luisa grinned. “Fucking great morning,” she responded, her voice rough and weak.

Rose smirked and kissed her softly.

They had all day and she wasn’t going to waste it.  

 


End file.
